


Queen

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO Galra side only, ABO dynamics, Aftercare, Beta!Lotor, F/M, Hair Pulling, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex From Behind, Sex Swing, Soft Femdom, d/s dynamics, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He only ever kneels for one woman, whom he considered his Queen.(set before galra empire and both are adults)





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people, posting another Lotura fic from my tumblr on sinfultrails!
> 
> Also to clarify the ABO stuff is a Galra thing when I use it in my writing just to clarify
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re quite the needy thing today, aren’t you?”

  
Lotor opened his eyes as he felt those fingers slowly running through his messy white hair. It was soft and loving as her fingers rub over his scalp and slowly over the back of his neck.

  
He breathed shakily, a shivering running down his spine as she began to run his hands down his back and too his ass as he’s held up by the sex swing. He could already feel he pressing up against him and her nails lightly dragging down his back.

  
He groaned quietly as she moved over him, and soft kisses are pressed against his shoulders.

  
“Such a sweet boy you are darling….My pretty Prince Charming…” her hands gently grope along his hips and over his ass groping over the soft lavender skin, “Tell me….”

  
His breathing hitched when he felt the head of her strap on cock resting between his cheeks, a blush forming over his face.

  
“…do you think you deserve it darling?” He gasped when she pressed the tip lightly against his lubed up hole, stretched from past orgasms and her careful fingering as his slit clenched at the air needily.

Allura chuckled softly as she watched him, a sweet loving smile on her face. She truly loved it when her precious lover gave her such control over him. How he trusted her to take care of him.

  
However he really should answer her question.

  
Lotor grunted when he hands return to his hair and gives it a yank. He moaned softly as chills ran down his back. He gasped softly and licked his lips.

  
“Well my dear?” She had shifted her height slightly so she was whispering in his ear, “Do you deserve to have your queen fucking you?”

  
Lotor shuddered and curled his toes “Y-yes….yes please…..!”

  
She chuckled softly before she slips inside of him and slowly begins to thrust. She held his head up, pulling on his hair a bit more as she slowly starts to thrust into him. Her other hand slipped under him and slowly gripped his cock and rubbed him. 

“Please what my dear?” She slowly started to thrust deep into him “What do you want?” She purred softly at the moan he gave when she hit his prostate, “Do you want me to go harder? Faster? To slam into your loose sloppy hole? Hmmmm?” 

He gasped and panted, his body trembling slightly as the swing moved with each thrust into him, “P-please….please my Queen….I…mmm….!”

  
Allura purred as she released his hair and slipped her other hand down to gently rub at his soft folds as her other hand continued to pump his throbbing cock, he panted and arched slightly back as quiet whimpers and moans left him.

  
“Tell your queen what you need….” she kissed his shoulder “I’m listening….”

  
He made a choked moan, as pre cum and slick drips down his thighs when she starts to thrust a little more fervently into his ass, “P-please….more…! H-harder please my Queen please….!”

  
She chuckled softly and obliged him, her eyes soft as she kisses along his spine before suckling at the flesh to leave small hickies. Lotor panted and gasped, blushing deeply as he pushed back to meet her thrusts. His fingers twitched as his toes curled, whimpering softly.

  
“Sweet one…my sweet prince…so good for me….” she cooed softly, as she angled her hips to thrust harder.

  
Lotor bit his lip, feeling her breasts pressing up against his back as his toes curling. He panted and gasped as his mouth hung open ““O-oooh…ooooh….ooh oh oh…..!”

  
He clenched around the strap on wantonly, feeling his slit clenching at the air as his cock was pulsing needily. He was getting close….!

  
“Mmmmm….! M-my Queen….I-I’m….!”

  
Allura his neck and simply increased her pace, panting and grunting softly as she shivers ““Do it….do it my darling…cum….!”

  
Lotor gasped, his eyes widening and practically glowing as his hips twitched and shook as he came. The walls of his slit tremble and clench as his cock released spurts on to the floor.

  
He gasped and panted, as his vision went black, and his breathing shaky….

  
………

  
When he came to, it was to a cup of water lightly pressed to his mouth.

  
“Don’t talk…just drink darling.”

  
Lotor blinked slowly and realized he was on a warm soft bed with blankets over him….with his head against Allura’s shoulder. She had her own hair tied back in a bun and was dressed in a nice soft gown.

  
Slowly he took a sip of water before leaning on her shoulder.

  
“Are you ok?” She said softly, pressing her cheek to his forehead lightly.

  
He opened his mouth, but went quiet and nodded. He smiled a little and cuddled a little closer. Allura chuckled and she gently pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead, over his eye lids and softly to his lips.

  
“You were so good for me today…did you have a good time?”

  
He nodded again, his eyes starting to droop again. She gently combed her fingers through his hair again and then gently hugged him close to her. She closed her eyes letting him curl up against her and nodded off back to sleep.

  
“Good night sweet prince…”


End file.
